CRASH BANDICOOT 1 parte 2
Cajas y otros artículos editar Caja de contorno Caja de choque Caja de hierro Caja de flecha Caja básica Jaula de control Caja de Aku Aku Caja de TNT ! caja Caja de rebote ? caja Gemas Llaves Fruta de wumpa editar Historia Corteza y brio Cortex (derecha) y Brio (izquierda) ponen a Crash bajo el Evolvo-Ray En algún lugar al sureste de Australia descansan tres pequeñas islas, repletas de vida silvestre. Dos humanos, sin embargo, han estado experimentando con las criaturas peludas locales para formar un ejército destructor y malvado de mutantes. El doctor Nitrus Brio crea una máquina llamada Evolvo-Ray , un invento capaz de convertir a los animales en antropomorfos, pero su empleador siempre agresivo (y antagonista de la serie principal) se lleva el crédito. Una noche en su castillo, el doctor Neo Cortex acaba de capturar a dos bandicoots; un hombre y una mujer. Ambos están sometidos al Evolvo-Ray y ambos funcionan con éxito. El Dr. Cortex planea hacer que el hombre sea el líder de sus Comandos de Corteza para dominar el mundo e inserta al hombre evolucionado ( Crash) en su patentado Cortex Vortex , un dispositivo de control mental diseñado para lavar el cerebro de los mamíferos y convertirlos en secuaces malvados, aunque el Dr. Brio advierte a Cortex que el Vortex no está listo. Crash resulta ser un completo fracaso y es rechazado por el Vortex. Luego Cortex lo persigue por todo el laboratorio, quien intenta atraparlo, pero el marsupial se rompe accidentalmente por una ventana y cae al mar, pero Tawna (la bandicota femenina y su novia) todavía está en las garras de Cortex. Crash se lava en la playa de su isla natal, después de haber sobrevivido a la caída, y se propone salvar a Tawna antes de que Cortex pueda usar el vórtice sobre ella. Crash también se encuentra con una máscara de tiki flotante conocida como Aku Aku, que ayuda a la colisión dándole resistencia adicional (puntos de golpe) y, a veces, invencibilidad. Sabiendo que Crash regresará por Tawna, Cortex envía a sus mejores secuaces (uno de ellos también es un experimento fallido) para detenerlo. Crashandtwana1 Crash y Tawna finalmente juntas. Sin embargo, el plan de Cortex se ve frustrado cuando Crash finalmente llega a su fábrica de desechos tóxicos y lo cierra cuando se enfrenta al CEO y al guardaespaldas de Cortex, Pinstripe . Crash pronto entra en el siniestro castillo de Cortex. Se enfrenta a N. Brio en su sala de laboratorio, donde el doctor loco bebe una poción y se convierte en un monstruo que golpea el suelo, lo que hace que el castillo se incendie. Con sus planes arruinados, Cortex se enfrenta a Crash sobre su aeronave. Después de una larga lucha, Crash observa con asombro cómo explota la plataforma de cohetes en la que se encuentra Cortex, y al parecer Cortex cae en su muerte. Crash finalmente se reúne con su amada Tawna. La pareja toma la aeronave y vuela hacia el atardecer. Poco sabe Crash que Cortex volverá . Final alternativo editar Crashtawnacelebrate El final alternativo En lugar de que el otro final sea el verdadero final o una extensión como en otros juegos de la serie, el primer juego tiene un final completamente diferente, un final alternativo si reúnes todas las gemas y tomas la nueva ruta en The Great Hall . Aquí, Crash encuentra a Tawna en el castillo, pero no lucha contra el Dr. Cortex. Crash y Tawna escapan juntas en un pájaro amistoso, y se cuentan muchas historias de los jefes. Papu Papu comenzó una tienda Big & Tall con el dinero que recibió al vender Cortex Castle a un desarrollador de complejos turísticos. Ripper Roo recibió terapia intensa y algunos años de educación superior, y escribió el libro "A través de los ojos del vórtice", que habla sobre la rápida evolución. Koala Kong se mudó a Hollywood, comenzó una carrera de actuación y está trabajando con un terapeuta del habla. Pinstripe se mudó a Chicago y comenzó una empresa de saneamiento. El Dr. N. Brio volvió a visitar su anterior pasatiempo de bar atendiendo. Curiosamente, el epílogo mencionó que la corteza desapareció. Esto puede deberse a que Crash nunca luchó contra él, por lo que nunca redescubrió accidentalmente los Cristales en la secuela. Obviamente, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back muestra la caída de Cortex del final original, aunque eso no significa que los otros personajes no hayan recibido su cierre. Por ejemplo, "Dr. Roo" es ligeramente referenciado en la secuela, y Papu Papu y Pinstripe ni siquiera fueron vistos hasta el Crash Team Racing . Personajes editar Crash Bandicoot Personajes Los personajes de CB.left a la derecha: Aku Aku, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, Tawna, Crash, Dr. Neo Cortex y Dr. Nitrus Brio. Todos los personajes son expresados por Brendan O'Brien , a excepción de Aku Aku y Papu Papu quienes son expresados por David Siller , y Tawna y Koala Kong que no son expresados por nadie. La risa de Ripper Roo es una grabación reconfigurada de Dallas McKennon haciendo la risa de Lady and the Tramp. Crash Bandicoot : El héroe del juego. Una vez fue solo un bandicoot normal que el malvado Dr. Cortex tomó de su hogar para ser el general de sus Comandos de Corteza para dominar el mundo. Crash ganó su ataque de salto y giro del Evolvo-Ray. Pero cuando lo criaron en el Cortex Vortex para convertirse en malvado, fue rechazado por la máquina y fue perseguido por un Cortex enojado. Aunque Crash se escapa saltando por la ventana, dejó a Tawna (su novia bandicoot) en manos de los secuaces de Cortex, por lo que se embarca en una larga aventura para salvarla. Aku Aku : el mejor amigo de Crash. Es una máscara mágica que lo protege de los enemigos. Se lo ve por primera vez en N. Sanity Beach en cajas especiales. Él ayuda a Crash en su búsqueda y quiere detener a Cortex. Aku Aku no habla en este juego. Doctor Neo Cortex : El principal antagonista. Cortex fue burlado y ridiculizado por la gente, por lo que buscó venganza contra la humanidad haciendo un ejército de monstruos al que llamó Cortex Commandos para ayudarlo a conquistar el mundo. Luego se unió a otro científico loco, el Dr. Nitrus Brio, y le dijo que hiciera una máquina llamada Evolvo-Ray junto con Cortex Vortex. Cuando N. Brio terminó, Cortex tomó el crédito y, debido a su baja autoestima, Brio no dijo nada. Juntos, comenzaron a meterse con el ecosistema de la isla, convirtiendo a los animales y las plantas en mutantes. Parecía que el plan de Cortex iba bien. . . hasta que se hizo el crash. Doctor Nitrus Brio : Un villano de apoyo. Ser el asistente de su jefe lo llevó a cierta rivalidad y en realidad fue N. Brio quien hizo el Evolvo-Ray, pero su baja autoestima le permitió a Cortex tomar el crédito. Parece estar obsesionado con pociones y viales. Tartamudea con frecuencia y está nervioso por lo que está haciendo. Tawna : un bandicoot femenino que era la novia de Crash en ese momento. Ella es otra bandicoot que Cortex intentó evolucionar y mutar. Ella es también el único propósito que Crash va en su viaje. Pinstripe Potoroo : Un estilo mafioso, elegante, mutado, armado con un Tommy-Gun y una risa maníaca. Pinstripe estaba a cargo del Cortex Power radioactivo en la Isla Cortex e incluso tenía una oficina. Es posible que después de que su jefe pelea cuando dispara al reactor en la parte posterior, evita que la contaminación se meta en el mar, también podría ser una de las razones por las que el castillo se encendió. Ripper Roo : Un ejemplo perfecto de un experimento que salió mal. Este fue el primer sujeto de prueba de Cortex y muestra que, desafortunadamente, tuvo demasiados disparos del Cortex Vortex que resultó en un canguro demente con una chaqueta recta y ojos locos. Su pelea con Crash tuvo lugar en la cima de la cascada en la segunda isla a la que probablemente fue enviado para quedarse. Papu Papu : el líder gordo de los miembros de la tribu en N. Sanity Island. Es el único jefe que no estaba trabajando para Cortex. Solo trató de matar a Crash porque se despertó de su siesta. Koala Kong : un koala mutado que tiene suficiente capacidad para ser un guardaespaldas. Koala Kong no es el mutante más brillante, como se muestra en la pelea de su jefe, donde está mostrando sus movimientos, lo que le da a Crash tiempo para lanzarle una piedra. Prototipos editar 8 de abril de, de 1996 edición El prototipo más conocido y antiguo del juego contiene muchas diferencias, pero el más notable de todos es los cinco niveles de corte, uno de los cuales es inaccesible y se llama "Lava Cave". Otras diferencias notables son un menú principal completamente diferente, un orden de nivel y un mapa cambiados, y la lucha del jefe de N. Brio a veces es imposible de terminar debido a una falla (que, aunque todavía estaba presente en versiones futuras, era menos común). Incluso cuando no se produjo la "falla", N. Brio requirió seis hits adicionales, lo que probablemente nunca se intentó, ya que no había tantos puntos (utilizados para representar los puntos de golpe). 11 de mayo de 1996 edición Psx.exe 31012015 120959 0681 Logotipo de perro travieso. Esta versión se usó en el E3 del mismo año y está muy cerca de la versión final en muchos aspectos (como la física de las cajas, el mapa con islas 3D, los niveles que tienen nombres, las cajas ubicadas más como en la versión comercial en la mayoría de los niveles). y la adición de música y gemas). La mayoría de los niveles en las dos primeras islas son mucho más similares a la versión final en comparación con el prototipo de abril. Sin embargo, hay muchas diferencias con respecto a la versión final, que incluyen, entre otras, muchas tazas en Native Fortress, The Lost City y Temple Ruins, así como la existencia de cajas TNT en Sunset Vista y los riesgos en Whole Hogque se cortaron en la versión final, incluidos pequeños muros con miembros de la tribu asomándose sobre ella y boomerangs girando alrededor de la pantalla. Parte de la música tiene pequeños cambios en comparación con la versión final, como el tema principal de N. Sanity Beach que tiene una parte adicional al principio, la falta de una "introducción" en la música del interior de N. Sanity Beach y algunos cambios leves de nota. En la música de Jungle Rollers y Sunset Vista. La música también se reproduce antes de que comience el nivel real (o mapa). Sin embargo, los puntos todavía se utilizan como indicador de salud para los jefes, y la invencibilidad de Aku Aku aún no da un impulso de velocidad. Aku Aku todavía tiene salpicaduras de colores que salen de él en su segunda forma, y las deformaciones también son chispas de colores. Las deformaciones también tienen un hitbox más pequeño, lo que permite llegar al camino de gemas amarillas de The Great Gatesin la gema amarilla (esto todavía es posible en la versión final, pero mucho más difícil). Road to Nowhere todavía estaba ubicado en la tercera isla, este Temple Ruins se conecta a Boulder Dash, que se conecta a Sunset Vista, seguido de Jaws of Darkness. El HUD también se completó al momento de esto, pero no está posicionado como en la versión final. Las gemas son más difíciles de conseguir en esta versión, considerando que Crash no puede morir para obtenerlas, incluso si aún no ha recibido un punto de control. La pantalla de finalización de nivel también funciona de manera diferente cuando Crash recolecta una gema: en primer lugar, todas las gemas recolectadas previamente no se "desplazan" en la parte inferior. En segundo lugar, la gema adquirida aparece cerca del recuento de gemas, con un efecto de sonido diferente. Crash tampoco celebra ni dice nada. En tercer lugar, como esta versión no se puede guardar, aparece un mensaje debajo de Crash, que dice "PULSE EL BOTÓN PARA REGRESAR AL MAPA". Cuando Crash pierde las cajas, todo funciona igual que en la versión final, pero el contador de cajas perdidas desaparece una fracción de segundo después de que la última casilla cae sobre la cabeza de Crash y se reemplaza por el mismo mensaje. No hay ningún efecto de sonido cuando el jugador presiona cualquier botón. Psx.exe 31012015 122419 0513 Las rondas de bonos funcionan exactamente como lo hacen en la versión final del juego, excepto que al regresar de una ronda de bonos a un nivel, la pantalla de carga muestra el texto "VOLVER A LA RONDA" en lugar del nombre del nivel. Esta versión del juego no se puede guardar (aunque las rondas de bonificación Tawna aún "guardan" el juego cuando el jugador accede al menú principal y presiona el botón de inicio nuevamente). No se puede acceder a la tercera isla, por lo que el jugador no puede obtener gemas en Upstream, Rolling Stones, Native Fortress o Jaws of Darkness. Solo se puede acceder a los niveles de la tercera isla (que incluyen Road to Nowhere y no Jaws of Darkness debido a la ubicación del nivel original, y que tampoco incluye Castle Machinery que aún no se creó) a través de la piratería. Estos niveles eran muy similares a sus versiones respectivas en el prototipo de abril, como las cajas a los lados del puente en Road to Nowhere, el eventual camino de la gema azul en Cortex Power que no requiere la gema azul, la pelea con el jefe de N. Brio. y algunas puertas extremadamente lentas en el laboratorio. Esto sugiere que Naughty Dog trabajó para mejorar los niveles en las dos primeras islas, y esperó a trabajar en la tercera isla, lo que probablemente explica por qué la isla era inaccesible. Sin embargo,Asistentes eléctricos de laboratorio de espaldas a ellos, como era necesario en el prototipo de abril. La animación inicial de Papu Papu no se puede omitir, pero Crash solo obtiene el control en lugar de saltarse la animación. Crash tampoco tiene celebración en todas las peleas contra jefes. Los caminos de gemas en Boulder Dash y Lights Out (el último de los cuales solo es accesible mediante piratería) no tienen jaulas, probablemente porque en algún momento debían contener las claves de Whole Hog y Fumbling in the Dark, en lugar del bono Cortex rondas, lo que explicaría por qué incluso en la versión final, estos niveles se muestran con las claves. Sunset Vista no tenía una ronda de bonos de Cortex, sino que la llave de Whole Hog se guardaba en Jaws of Darkness. Stormy Ascent contendría la otra ronda de bonos de Cortex, probablemente para la clave para desbloquear Fumbling in the Dark, y las fichas están incluidas en la versión E3, pero no la ronda de bonos. Psx.exe 31012015 122847 0569 Demo de End of Jungle Rollers. El modo de demostración es ligeramente diferente: el texto "LOADING DEMO" aparece mientras se carga una demostración, "PRESS START" cuando está en curso y "LOADING MAIN MENU" cuando termina, en lugar del habitual "LOADING" cuando se inicia y finaliza una demostración y "DEMO" cuando está en curso. Recepción editar Crash Bandicoot recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos, quienes elogiaron los gráficos y el estilo visual único del juego, pero notaron la falta de innovación del juego como un juego de plataforma. El juego luego se convertiría en uno de los juegos de PlayStation más vendidos de todos los tiempos. El juego vendió cerca de 700,000 unidades en Japón, convirtiéndose en el primer título y franquicia no japonés en lograr el éxito comercial en el país. A partir de noviembre de 2003, Crash Bandicoot ha vendido más de 6.8 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. El éxito del juego resultó en su relanzamiento para la línea de Sony Greatest Hits el 15 de septiembre de 1997, para el Platinum Range en marzo de 1998, para la línea Best For Family el 28 de mayo de 1998 y para la PS one Books. Alineación el 12 de octubre de 2001. Crash Bandicoot.fue el primer juego no japonés en recibir un "Premio de Oro" en Japón por ventas de más de 500,000 unidades. El juego pasó casi dos años en el NPD TRSTS, las 20 mejores listas de ventas de PlayStation, antes de caer en septiembre de 1998. Los gráficos del juego recibieron comentarios positivos. Dave Halverson de GameFanse refirió a los elementos visuales como "los mejores gráficos que existen en un juego" y al diseño y animaciones del personaje titular como "100% de perfección". John Scalzo, de Gaming Target, describió los entornos como "coloridos y detallados" y mencionó el puente nevado y los niveles del templo como sus favoritos. Sin embargo, observó que los personajes jefes parecían ser notablemente poligonales en comparación con los otros personajes debido a su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, agregó que esta falla era excusable debido a la edad del juego y que los gráficos del juego eran casi perfectos de lo contrario. Un crítico de Game Revolution destacó la tecnología de escalamiento para elogiarlo y declaró que era "el nuevo estándar para los juegos de acción de PlayStation de la misma manera que SGI lo hizo para 16 bitters después de Donkey Kong Country"."Además, describió la precisión del mapeado de texturas como" impresionante ", el sombreado como" casi demasiado bien hecho "(el revisor afirmó que dificultaba el juego al hacer que los hoyos parecieran sombras y viceversa), Los movimientos de polígonos como "muy suaves y fluidos", los "gestos extravagantes" del personaje del título como "siempre refrescantes" y los fondos como "increíblemente hermosos (especialmente las etapas en cascada)". Sin embargo, el crítico dijo que la capacidad de ajustar el el ángulo de la cámara incluso ligeramente "habría sido una ventaja definitiva (a veces el terreno en sí está en un ángulo de 75 grados, mientras que Crash se mueve constantemente a 90 grados, ejerciendo una ligera presión en los ojos)". Zach Meston de GameSpot, al comparar el juego con Super mario 64, señaló que el juego "puede que no ofrezca la suavidad gráfica o la versatilidad del vasto nuevo mundo de Mario, pero sus entornos de jungla brillantemente coloridos y complejos cuentan con una verdadera diversidad de formas y texturas, una especie de gabinete de sala de tiki del Dr. Caligari ". Un crítico de IGN observó que "los fondos hermosos y la animación suave y sedosa hacen de este uno de los títulos con mejor aspecto disponible para la PlayStation. El juego recibió respuestas mixtas. Tanto John Scalzo como el revisor de Game Revolution compararon la jugabilidad con Donkey Kong Country, con Scalzo describiendo el juego como teniendo una calidad "familiar, pero única" que él atribuyó al diseño de Naughty Dog, mientras que el crítico de Game Revolution concluyó que el juego "no logra nada realmente nuevo o revolucionario" como un juego de plataforma. Zach Meston describió el juego como "plano como un roadkill en una autopista de cuatro carriles" y observó que los jugadores pueden disfrutar el juego "puramente como una prueba de habilidades de salto". El crítico de IGN dijo que el juego "no es una revolución en el diseño de juegos de plataformas. Es prácticamente tu juego de plataformas estándar". Sin embargo, observó la profundidad de campo "sorprendentemente profunda" del juego y el uso de diferentes perspectivas como excepciones a la fórmula de plataformas. Jim Sterling de Destructoid. Galería editar Ver: Crash Bandicoot (videojuego) / Galería Trivia editar Cuando surgió la idea de cómo debería jugarse el juego, Naughty Dog decidió encender la pantalla para que Crash jugara corriendo dentro y fuera, en lugar de a la izquierda y la derecha. En broma llamaron a esto "Juego del Culo de Sonic" ya que el jugador siempre estaría mirando la parte de atrás de Crash. Según el desarrollador Andy Gavin, Naughty Dog quería que Crash animara de manera similar a los viejos dibujos animados de Looney Tunes con física de squash y estiramiento. Esto se logró con la "animación de vértice" que permitió 3-4 puntos de articulación, en oposición a la "animación esquelética" más común y rígida, que solo usaba puntos individuales. Tiny Tiger , los hermanos Komodo y el doctor N. Gin fueron creados originalmente para el juego por el artista Joe Pearson, pero su introducción fue empujada a la secuela Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Una versión inicial de Crash Bandicoot tenía una barra de salud diferente en la que cada punto de golpe se mostraba con un punto. En la versión japonesa de este juego, Papu Papu tiene 5 puntos de golpe en lugar de 3. También hace girar su palo más rápido cada golpe, lo que dificulta la lucha. En la versión japonesa, se usó música diferente para las rondas de bonificación de Tawna y las luchas contra jefes contra Kong, Pinstripe, Brio y Cortex. Sin embargo, los temas de la ronda de bonificación de Brio y Cortex se mantuvieron sin cambios. Crash es el único personaje con iris negro. Boulder Dash es un juego de palabras con la frase "balderdash". El nivel Rolling Stones, es una referencia a la banda de música "The Rolling Stones". El nivel "Up the Creek" es una referencia a la película de 1984 del mismo nombre. Tawna apareció en muchos de los juegos de Crash que siguieron a este, en imágenes y similares, como los Huevos de Pascua. Aunque rara vez se la ve en persona. A pesar de que Rocketsled Cortex sigue adelante en su lucha de jefes, en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped , él se para en la lucha de Crash en su lucha de jefes. Podría ser que Cortex reconstruyera su Rocketsled después de salir de la mina en Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back . En el video de introducción, se pueden ver brevemente un montón de jaulas. Todas las jaulas de la fila superior dicen "canguro" sobre ellas, probablemente porque fallaron muchas veces al intentar crear el Destripador Roo. En la segunda fila dicen "Iguana", "Potoroo" y "Koala". La jaula de iguanas puede ser un error, considerando que no hay iguanas malvadas en la serie; También se puede suponer que diga "dragón de Komodo" para uno de los Hermanos de Komodo, ya que originalmente estaban destinados a ser una pelea de jefes. La fila inferior tiene 2 jaulas marcadas como "Bandicoot", una que obviamente es de Crash y la otra de Coco o Tawna. Si Crash pierde algunas cajas en un nivel, caerán sobre su cabeza después de que haya terminado el nivel. Esto solo sucede si Crash ha completado el nivel sin perder una vida. Este es el único juego Crash para: No tiene Coco. Utilice contraseñas (no presentes en la versión japonesa). Cuando Crash se cae por la ventana de Cortex Castle en la introducción, Cortex puede verse por un segundo corriendo desde la escena anterior en la distancia. La fruta de Wumpa en el juego y sus próximas dos secuelas no son en realidad objetos 3D. Son sprites animados que siempre se enfrentan a la cámara, lo que les da un aspecto 3D (este tipo de objetos se conoce como vallas publicitarias). Esto fue necesario debido a las limitaciones de hardware. Estos Wumpa Fruit fueron reutilizados en el segundo y tercer juego, Crash Bash , The Huge Adventure / XS , N-Tranced y Purple / Fusion . En una de las versiones de prototipo, algunos niveles y jefes estaban en un orden diferente, incluido el nivel sin usar Stormy Ascent . Además, cuatro niveles nunca llegaron a la versión final. Originalmente, si Crash estaba inactivo en el mapa de selección de nivel, habría hecho un baile tonto. Los datos de esta animación inactiva todavía están en el disco. En raras ocasiones, se producirá un error en el que Crash dejará el área de bonificación, pero la pantalla no. Tawna continuará mirando hacia donde Crash se fue y la música continuará sonando. Aunque la falla es rara, más comúnmente ocurre en las primeras etapas de bonificación. El desplome siempre comienza con dos máscaras de Aku Aku durante las batallas de jefes. Solo hay 840 cajas en el juego (o 1.122 contando las Rondas de Bonificación ) en las regiones PAL y NTSC-U, las más bajas de toda la serie (sin contar los juegos de carreras). Este es el primer y único juego Crash hasta ahora con: La gema naranja. Bonus de fichas redondas. Llaves. El cuadro artístico para las regiones PAL y NTSC-U del juego presenta el prototipo Jungle Rollers en el fondo. Del mismo modo, la parte posterior de la caja PAL tiene una imagen de Stormy Ascent en ella, y también la versión prototipo de Temple Ruins. El fondo de la parte posterior de la caja es también una imagen de la versión prototipo de la primera isla. Las escenas de apertura y finalización en 2D fueron animadas para su uso en el juego, pero Sony las rechazó debido a que el juego se centró en los gráficos 3D. El juego fue presentado como el número 49 de juegos de consola superior en el libro Guinness World Records 2009 Gamer's Edition. En Uncharted 4 , Boulders se puede jugar como parte de un huevo de Pascua. 1 Crash devolvió el favor a la serie Uncharted en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane : Puede ver brevemente Uncharted 4 en la computadora portátil de Coco en la escena de introducción de Crash 2 . Aún mejor, es la escena en la que Nathan y Elena están sentadas en el sofá jugando a Crash Bandicoot en Uncharted 4. También hay una foto de Nathan Drake en una mesa dentro de la casa de Crash en la escena de introducción de Warped . Los niveles de la versión japonesa están ordenados de forma ligeramente diferente. En particular, Sunset Vista y Slippery Climb cambiaron de lugar, probablemente en un intento por mejorar la curva de dificultad. Upstream y Up the Creek presentan plataformas mucho más grandes en la versión japonesa, lo que hace que los saltos sean mucho menos precisos y mucho más fáciles. Crash tiene una mayor cantidad y variedad de clips de voz en la versión japonesa, y reaccionará vocalmente a eventos como vencer a un nivel sin muerte, o seleccionar un nivel de la pantalla del mapa, que de lo contrario haría que Crash fuera silencioso. Incluso se le puede escuchar hablar a veces, aunque en frases muy cortas y simples. N. Brio y Cortex también son más vocales durante sus combates en jefe en la versión japonesa. El efecto de sonido fuerte cuando aparece la pantalla Game Over por primera vez falta en la versión japonesa, que puede ser un error o una eliminación deliberada debido a la naturaleza sorprendente del sonido. Mientras permanece en pantalla en otras versiones, la versión japonesa tiene Tawna horizontalmente plana y desaparece una vez que se alcanza en una ronda de bonificación. Referencias